Vanellopee
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Vanellope wins another race in Sugar Rush after hours, she heads to Tapper's and drinks up all of the root beer. This obviously won't end well for a young kid from a land full of sweets.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanellopee  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It's good to be back! Hurricane Sandy sure was devastating enough for me to not write anything, what with the black out and all. And Wreck It Ralph was a great movie with the references enhancing it, so go see it right away, right now. Stop staring at this and go see it, seriously. Anyway, you folks all reading this may be asking why I made this... well, take a good look at the name of this fanfic's main character. It should explain itself well. Enjoy!

* * *

The arcade just closed, with all the arcade machines being left on as usual, the games working on their own accord as the Sugar Russians finished a no rules race, with President Vanellope Von Schweetz taking first place.

"I win again!" Vanellope exclaimed with glee as she jumped out of her kart, briefly glitching as she giggled. "In your faces! I'm the sweetest of them all!"

Taffyta Muttonfudge was in her pink kart, angry as she slammed her fists on the wheel. "Ooh, you're such a kid, and also a big dumb glitcher, you glitch!"

"Hey, you can't talk to Princess Vanellope in that tone!" Candlehead exclaimed as she waved her arms frantically.

Vanellope placed her left hand on her hip, pointing at Candlehead with her right hand. "That's President Vanellope to you, Candlehead!" She wheezed as she smiled.

Taffyta stuck out her tongue at Vanellope, obviously upset as she got out of her kart. "Ugh, why don't you go hang out with that fat red guy or something. You're being a bad influence." She sniffled as she rubbed her right eye, trying to hold back the tears, but obviously failing.

Vanellope smiled as she poked Taffyta in the face. "His name is Ralph first of all, and second, I did feel like going to Tapper's. Thanks for the idea, sugar snot!" And with that, she headed out of Sugar Rush, heading towards the Game Central Station.

* * *

Later on, Vanellope found herself in the Tapper's bar, being in the front row, next to Dr. Eggman, who was recovering from his recent shuffle with Sonic. The bartender walked up to Vanellope, rubbing an empty glass.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking, kiddo?" The bartender greeted.

Vanellope stretched her arms as she placed them on the orange counter. "I'm just here to have a good time, and to drink root beer." She grabbed a nearby empty glass, shaking it. "How about it, big boy?"

The bartender shrugged as he poured some root beer into Vanellope's glass. Vanellope drunk up the root beer in one gulp, burping loudly as she placed the glass on the counter.

"More! My small, young sugary body can take your root beer!" Vanellope exclaimed.

The bartender shrugged as he placed an entire bottle of root beer on the table. "All right, kid, but don't go crazy." He then went to handle the other patrons from different games.

Dr. Eggman folded his arms as he watched Vanellope pour the root beer from the giant bottle into the empty glass, asking, "You must have had a long day today, haven't ya kid?"

Vanellope gulped down the root beer as she turned to Eggman, letting out a refreshed sigh. "What do you know that I don't, Eggbelly? Racing tires you out easily!"

Eggman scoffed as he massaged his mustache. "Of course I know that, you double striped twerp! I just got back from racing against Sonic in Seaside Hill!" He shook his head. "Oh, how I hate that hedgehog..."

Vanellope burped loudly as she finished her fifth glass of root beer, pouring some more as she giggled. "Sounds like he's a bit speedy for ya, eh fatty?"

Eggman watched Vanellope drink more and more of the root beer. "You shouldn't drink up the whole bottle, kid. Because once it hits, it'll-"

"Shut yer trap, doc! I know how to handle myself!" Vanellope retorted as she continued drinking, letting out loud burps in between. She was catching the attention of all the other patrons and the bartender, who were watching in disbelief as Vanellope kept drinking and drinking. Several minutes later, Vanellope let out her loudest burp, nearly falling off her chair as she was content, having drunken root beer one hundred and eleven times.

"Boy, do I sure love root beer..." Vanellope burped as several bubbles emerged from her mouth, causing her to hiccup as she got back up, sitting regularly. "Whoa... that was a lot of root beer I had... well, at least now I can go back to Sugar Rush and just-"

Vanellope's stomach growled loudly, followed by a strange gurgle. Vanellope gasped as everyone in the bar all continued looking at her. Vanellope placed both hands on her stomach, not feeling right.

"Oh man... what was in that root beer?" Vanellope asked as her eyes widened, her iris shrinking as she heard water gushing inside her body. "Uh oh. I gotta go pee." She held down her skirt made of Reese's Pieces as she began squirming. "Yo, bartender! Where's the toilet?"

The bartender rolled his eyes as he pointed to the back. "It's just behind the last counter, but I think someone is using it."

Vanellope squealed in pain as she closed her eyes. "Darn it! I can't hold it in for that long!" She then dashed out of Tapper's, heading back into the Game Central Station, to look for a place to relinquish her lemonade.

_Ya know, **in the bathroom.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope Von Schweetz was in the Game Central Station, placing her hands down on her dark skirt made of Reese's Pieces as she tried holding in her urine, frantically looking for a bathroom. Various video game characters from the other arcades watched as Vanellope zipped and glitched her way through the large crowd, frantically panting as she groaned, going right into the Fix It Felix Jr. game. She was moving in the seat of the back of the blue train, groaning as she crossed her double striped legs, feeling pain in her bladder as she made it into the game. Wreck It Ralph spotted her, placing his hands on his hips as Vanellope jumped off the train, running towards Ralph and looking at him.

"Oh hey fart feathers! What brings you here?" Ralph greeted as he chuckled, noticing Vanellope's pee dance.

Vanellope moaned in a higher pitched voice as her legs moved faster. "I had too much root beer, and now I gotta let loose!"

Ralph shook his gigantic hands at Vanellope. "Whoa whoa, hold on there! You shouldn't do that out in public!" He then rubbed the back of his head. "And now's not exactly the right time to hang out... I have a duty to do, a pretty big one."

Vanellope snickered as she gasped, feeling like she would wet herself any moment. "Ack! No! Don't make me laugh! I'll wet myself!"

Ralph's eyes widened as his smirk disappeared. "Oh... that's no good."

Suddenly, Fix It Felix Jr. himself walked out of the penthouse, spotting Ralph and Vanellope. "Oh, sweet pancakes!" He dashed towards his two friends. "Ralph, Vanellope!"

Vanellope gasped as her eyes widened, trying her best to hold in her bladder. Ralph noticed, then catching on to why Vanellope gasped.

"Uhh, Felix, Vanel here is having a little... problem with her bladder," Ralph commented as he pointed to Vanellope. "You might want to avoid mention the P word..."

Felix rubbed the back of his head as he squinted. "Peanuts?"

Vanellope giggled as she covered her mouth with her hands briefly, before she felt the urge to pee, holding down her skirt again.

Ralph groaned as he slapped his right hand on his face. "Come on, Felix, really?"

Felix shrugged in innocence. "Well jiminy, Ralph, I didn't mean to put it like that." He adjusted his blue cap as he pushed it back. "Anyway, I gotta go fix up the pipes in Gene's penthouse. There's a leak in there."

Vanellope was squirming about as she closed her eyes. "Hey, I'm trying to hold it in over here! Could you lay it low with the innuendo?" She then heard the sound of water, opening her eyes wide as she glanced to her right, to see a fountain sprinkling. She screamed as she hid behind Ralph, trying to shield her from any images of water. She turned behind her, looking up at the side of the penthouse, to see a green hose from one of the windows aimed towards the left side, spraying water down onto the grass below. Vanellope began sobbing as she tugged Ralph from the back of his overalls with her right hand while keeping her left hand holding down her skirt.

Ralph noticed Vanellope tugging him, grabbing her and placing her on his right shoulder. "Calm down, Vanel, we'll find you a bathroom." He then looked down at Felix. "We still got plenty of hours before the arcade opens up again. You think you could help Vanellope with her problem? I have to go help BD Joe wreck some stuff in his yellow taxi cab."

Felix frowned as he held his hands together. "Ralph, I already told you, I'm helping out Gene." He then glanced at Vanellope. "Why don't you go back to Sugar Rush and try to find a bathroom there?"

Vanellope tossed her hands up in the air as she growled in annoyance. "Oh, forget it! I'll even take a port a potty! I just gotta go!" She jumped off Ralph's right shoulder as she took the blue train out of the Fix It Felix Jr. game, still holding down her skirt as she squirmed uncontrollably. "Man, I gotta pee superbad..."

Ralph and Felix looked at each other and shrugged as they continued to go on with their duties. _Not that kind of duty._


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope Von Schweetz was back in the Game Central Station, having found no help from Ralph or Felix. She still had her hands down on her dark skirt made of Reese's Pieces as she desperately tried holding in her urine, frantically looking for a bathroom. Once again, she glitched and zipped her way through the large crowd of various video game characters from the other arcades as she decided to go back to Tapper's to see if the bathroom was free. Luckily for her, it was.

"Oh, sweet popsicles!" Vanellope exclaimed in glee as she made a mad dash towards the bathroom. She opened the door and slammed it closed, ready to release her urine as she turned around, her eyes widening in horror as she was locked in a closet painted to look like the bathroom. "No, no, no! What vile fiend would do this to innocent little me?"

Outside of the door, Taffyta Muttonfudge was laughing her head off as she wielded a bucket of paint. "Ha! In your face, president! Now you know how it feels to be tricked!" She whistled merrily as she kicked the paint bucket to the side, skipping her way out of Tapper's.

Vanellope groaned as she was bouncing up and down, not being able to hold on anymore. "Ugh! I can't hold it in any longer! But I can't embarrass myself again!" She whimpered as she started crying softly. "It was bad enough that I was a bed wetter..." She shook her head as she became determined. "Well, I refuse to be locked up in here any longer!"

She then glitched her way out of the closet, looking for the actual bathroom in Tapper's as she kept bouncing. She found the real bathroom, only for it to be locked.

"What? No!" Vanellope exclaimed in dismay as she shook her head, bouncing faster.

Grunts were heard from inside, of which sounded like Zangief. "Sorry, little girl, Zangief had a big lunch several hours ago."

Vanellope squealed in pain as she closed her eyes. "Ugh! Is there any place where I won't get screwed!" She exclaimed, turning towards her left when she slipped on some spilled root beer, landing on her back as she groaned in pain. The bartender noticed the fallen Vanellope, rushing over to her and helping her up as Vanellope groaned in pain, her eyes lowered as she was getting pooped out from her potty emergency.

Heh. Pooped out, potty emergency. _Get the hint?_


	4. Chapter 4

Vanellope Von Schweetz woke up, being inside Tapper's. She was in the arms of the bartender, who was trying to wake her up. Vanellope jumped out of his arms, dusting off her green skirt as she placed her hands inside her pouch._  
_

"Oh, I have a headache..." Vanellope mumbled as she blinked several times. "I didn't wet myself, did I?"

The bartender sighed of relief as he tossed a glass of root beer to Ryu to his right. "Thankfully, no. Everyone was wondering when you would wake up." He narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "That Taffyta chick really did a number on you."

Vanellope became infuriated as she shook her arms. "Ooh, just wait until I get my mittens on that strawberry shortcake!" She then felt her stomach grumble loudly as she whimpered, holding down her skirt again. "But, that will have to be after I pee!" She zipped away, right out of Tapper's as she continued trying to hold it in.

The bartender sighed as he shook his head. "Those Sugar Russians are pretty crazy." He muttered to himself as he cleaned the brown counter at the front.

Vanellope returned to the Game Central Station, only to bump into Sergeant Calhoun. Vanellope landed on her butt, shaking her head as she got back up.

"Settle down, kiddo, you're acting like your bladder is an erupting volcano?" Calhoun pointed out as she placed her hands on her heavily armored hips. "Wait a minute, is that the reason why you were acting so hyper?"

Vanellope squealed in pain as she got back up, holding down her skirt as she continued doing her pee dance. "I had a long day in Sugar Rush so I went to Tapper's to have a lot of root beer but I couldn't control myself because the sugar in the root beer was fueling me so now I gotta pee superbad but I don't know where to let it loose I can't seem to find a bathroom and the only one I did was filled up and then I got tricked by Taffyta-" She was speaking fast, obviously going through a literal sugar rush.

Calhoun placed her right hand on Vanellope's right shoulder. "Whoa, President Vanellope, calm down! I'm sure you'll find a bathroom eventually." She changed her facial expression. "How bad do you have to go?"

"Really bad!" Vanellope screamed in Calhoun's face as she pushed Calhoun away, heading southward and going to the west, into the arcade Sonic And SEGA All Stars Racing game. Calhoun shook her head in dismay as she sighed.

"Kids..." Calhoun muttered to herself as she pulled out her gun, heading towards Fix It Felix Jr. "Well, better go see how my honey bunch is doing..."


	5. Chapter 5

Vanellope Von Schweetz made it into the arcade Sonic And SEGA All Stars Racing game, not being successful in finding a bathroom to pee in. She ended up in Seaside Hill, spotting Wreck It Ralph helping out BD Joe with his yellow colored taxi cab, with Sonic also there, tuning up his blue car.

"Oh hey, Vanel!" Ralph exclaimed as he waved to Vanellope with his giant right hand. "Did you find a toilet yet?"

Vanellope was squirming in pain as she continued holding down her skirt with both of her hands. "Sadly no! It's like this whole place is built without bathrooms! It's a nightmare!"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head with his left hand as he whistled. "Don't you have a bathroom in your castle back in Sugar Rush?"

Vanellope narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she glared at Sonic. "If I did, I wouldn't have been running around the entire Game Central Station looking for a potty would I?"

BD Joe shook his hands as he smirked. "Yo little girl, you shouldn't think about it. The more you think about your bladder, the worse its going to be!"

"But I can't stop thinking about it!" Vanellope exclaimed as she tossed her hands into the air. "If I stop thinking, I'm going to wet myself, and that won't be sweet for me!" As she exclaimed, she felt a bit warmer, her eyes widening in horror as she glanced down, gasping to see her skirt have a damp spot. "Oh no...!"

Ralph, Sonic, and BD Joe all gave each other odd glances as Vanellope screamed and panicked, covering her damp spot on her skirt with both of her hands as she ran out of the game, heading back into the Game Central Station and heading towards Sugar Rush, in hopes that she overlooked a bathroom in her game all along. BD Joe turned to Ralph as he got behind the wheel of his taxi cab.

"Did she always have this problem?" BD Joe asked out of curiosity.

Ralph shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "Just today, actually. She had a bit too much root beer for her own good."

"And that's no good," Sonic commented as he wagged his left index finger, shrugging as he received off glances from both Ralph and BD Joe.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanellope Von Schweetz made it back into Sugar Rush, having accidentally let out some pee as she continued holding down her skirt. Much to her dismay, Taffyta Muttonfudge was blocking the entrance into Sugar Rush, standing on the rainbow bridge.

"Move, Taffyta! I don't have time for your annoyance!" Vanellope barked as she squirmed in pain.

Taffyta giggled as she placed her hands on her sugary hips. "Oh Vanellope, it's so sweet to see you going through pain. It makes me feel..." She stuck in a pink, strawberry flavored lollipop into her mouth. "Superior. Grand, to be exact."

Vanellope rolled her eyes as she fought back her urge to pee. "You listen to me, booger butt! You get out of my way right now, or I'm gonna be so pissed..."

"So pissed that you'll wet yourself?" Taffyta remarked as she poked Vanellope in the nose, smirking. "Well, go right ahead, President Peepee. Glitch right past me. You can do that."

Vanellope shook her head as she realized that. "That's right, I can just glitch past you!" And with that, she literally glitched right through Taffyta as she ran down the rainbow bridge. Unfortunately, there was some peanut butter spilled on the bridge, causing Vanellope to slide on the peanut butter as she was unable to stop her momentum, causing her to tumble down the bridge.

Taffyta laughed as she looked down, taking the lollipop out of her mouth as she shook her head. "What a glitch witch," She muttered to herself as she headed down the rainbow bridge herself, twirling over the spilled peanut butter.


	7. Chapter 7

Vanellope Von Schweetz groaned in pain, being at ground level at the base of the rainbow bridge as Taffyta Muttonfudge approached Vanellope, smirking as she had the pink, strawberry flavored lollipop still in her mouth. Vanellope got up, shaking her head as she was feeling weak.

"Did you have a nice fall?" Taffyta teased as she poked Vanellope in the chest. "I heard it was your favorite season."

Vanellope slapped Taffyta's right hand away with her left hand as she snapped at her. "That's not funny, Taffyta! I could have broken my double stripes!"

Taffyta's eyes widened as she glanced down at Vanellope's legs. "Wait a minute, your legs are inverted colors?"

Vanellope placed her hands inside her pouch as she narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "You don't know anything about me, do you?"

Taffyta rubbed the back of her head as she shrugged. "Well, I frankly don't care about you, royalty or not."

Vanellope growled as she attempted to choke Taffyta, but she remembered her peeing predicament, holding down her skirt as she squirmed in pain. Taffyta smirked as Vanellope exchanged angry glances with her, whimpering as she couldn't hold back her urine.

Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead both came from the eastern direction in their karts, jumping out as they approached Vanellope and Taffyta, curious as to what was happening.

"Hey President Vanellope, are you all right?" Rancis asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Candlehead scratched the right side of her head as she blinked. "Golly, I think Vanellope has to go, ya know, in the bathroom!" She received odd glances from Taffyta and Rancis, causing her to shrug. "What?"

"You two aren't helping this situation..." Vanellope muttered in pain as she opened her eyes, glaring at Taffyta. "I'm not joking around, Taffyta! Tell me where I can find the nearest toilet, and I'll spare you..."

Taffyta stuck her tongue out at Vanellope. "Spare me from what? A race? Please!" She rolled her eyes as she rolled her right hand, shaking her head. "If I wanted to, I could intentionally lose to you!"

Vanellope had enough. She got her hands off her skirt as she turned Taffyta around and slapped her across the face. "Shut up and listen to me, you ugly midget!" She barked angrily.

Rancis and Candlehead gasped as Taffyta was in shock, tears starting to form in her eyes as she was shocked to see Vanellope become more violent.

"I may be having a little urine trouble, but I'm not afraid to slap some sense into you, race or no race!" Vanellope exclaimed as she shook her arms furiously. "And as president, I command that you help me, or so help me I will have your butt executed! Do I make myself clear!" She panted as she was literally fuming with rage.

And then, it happened. Much to the shock of everyone, and double the dismay for Vanellope, a loud dripping sound was heard. Vanellope's anger was replaced with surprise as she looked down, her eyes widening as she noticed her skirt getting much darker, feeling more damp as her pee dripped out of her panties and onto the light brown sugar mud below her. Taffyta stopped crying as she blinked several times, not believing what she just saw.

"Vanellope... wet herself...!" Taffyta exclaimed as she puffed up her cheeks, trying to hold in her laughter as she placed both of her hands on her face. "Vanellope peed herself! In front of me! Pfft ha ha ha!"

Rancis had his jaw dropped as his arms flailed by his sides, literally speechless. "The president peed... in front of me..." He felt awkward as he started trembling. "For some reason, this turns me on..."

Candlehead was in awe as she blinked. "Wow... I didn't know we could pee!" She exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Vanellope was distraught, feeling her damp skirt as her panties were soaked. She glanced back up at the three Sugar Russians, her lips trembling as she started sobbing. She then placed her hands on her eyes as she cried loudly, running up the rainbow bridge and out of Sugar Rush as she left the others behind. Rancis continued feeling awkward about his arousal and Candlehead remained oblivious to what occurred as Taffyta continued laughing, rolling on her back as she spat out her lollipop, laughing too much to contain herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Vanellope Von Schweetz continued crying loudly as she ran out of Sugar Rush and into Game Central Station, zipping and glitching past the huge crowd of various videogame characters. She bumped into Wreck It Ralph, who finished up his business with BD Joe.

"Oh Vanellope, are you all right?" Ralph asked as he glanced down at Vanellope tilting his head to the right. "You don't look good."

Vanellope sniffled as she looked up at Ralph, tears falling down her face. "Oh Ralph... I peed myself! I couldn't make it to the toilet in time..." She continued crying as she buried her face in Ralph's pelvis.

Ralph received odd looks from passing obscure videogame characters as he picked up Vanellope, placing her on his right shoulder. "Well, I'm heading into Pac-Man to go do the Bad Anon. Maybe we can find a dryer inside for you?"

Vanellope wiped her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah... that would be great..." She muttered, having a harder time speaking as she was still choking up in tears.

Ralph patted her on the back as he walked into Pac-Man, taking the train into the actual game, with Vanellope still on his shoulder, feeling damp. Upon arriving inside the bluish maze, Ralph placed Vanellope down on the ground, approaching Inky, who was minding his own business.

"Hey Inky, you know where the laundry room is?" Ralph asked as he rubbed his right arm, pointing at Vanellope. "My friend here had a little accident, and she needs to dry up."

Inky glanced at Vanellope, who was still sniffling, then back up at Ralph. "Yeah. It's in the southeastern corner. Though we do have a special guest from a console there..."

Ralph smiled as he nodded in response. "Thanks, Inky." He bent down a bit, patting Vanellope on the left shoulder. "All right, Vanel. If you need me, I'll be in the center of the game. You can't miss it."

Vanellope smiled somewhat as she hugged Ralph. "Oh, thank you, Ralph! I never had a good friend like you!" She then headed down the hallway, heading southeast, still feeling damp in her panties, while Ralph headed to the Bad Anon Meeting, with Inky simply making his way through the maze.


	9. Chapter 9

Vanellope Von Schweetz continued heading down the hallway, heading southeast in hopes of finding a laundromat. She then noticed a closet that had a laundry stamp on it. She opened the door, to see a gray toilet that had googly eyes and pee stains on it.

"Finally, someone other than ghosts!" The toilet exclaimed, only speaking in loud, gross burps and farts, bouncing back and forth as the lid moved up and down. Despite all logic, the toilet was male. "I can't describe how happy I am to see something new for once in my smelly life!"

Vanellope held both of her shoulders as she trembled in disgust at the toilet. "Eww, you don't seem to be sanitary." She remarked.

The toilet sighed as he lowered his eyes. "Well, I have been abused by my original owners so many times. And when it comes to moving from consoles to arcades, it sure gets real dirty. Dirtier than in me, that's for sure."

Vanellope placed her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to the right. "Wait, you're not from the arcade?" She gawked, blinking several times in astonishment.

The toilet farted in response, continuing, "Yeah. I'm called Loggo the toilet, and I come all the way from the hit Nintendo 64 game Banjo-Kazooie."

Vanellope rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "Isn't that the game with the bear and bird?" She shook her head slowly. "I think I may have vaguely heard about it..."

"Well, it's plugged into the Surge Protector at the moment," Loggo commented, referring to the fact that there was a Nintendo 64 hooked up somewhere in the arcade, "But from what I can tell, the Banjo-Kazooie cartridge is glitching out, so nearly everyone was forced to leave it."

Vanellope rubbed her right arm as she lowered her eyes. "I know what being glitched feels like..." She sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling more damp as she gasped, glancing down to see that she peed herself again. "Oh come on! Really?"

Loggo glanced at the damp spot on Vanellope's skirt, blinking as he commented with loud belches, "Urine trouble, huh? Why don't you use me?"

Vanellope shuddered as she closed her eyes, sticking out her tongue as she held down her brown skirt. "Yuck, no thanks... besides, I wanted to find a laundromat, not a potty..."

Loggo rolled his eyes. "Oh, well, there's a tiny problem with that. It's broke."

Vanellope gasped as her eyes widened, causing her to drop to her knees as she raised her arms in the air, screaming in terror, with Loggo simply watching.


	10. Chapter 10

Vanellope Von Schweetz was still in the laundry room with Loggo The Toilet, Vanellope crying as she fell to her knees. Loggo sighed as he lowered his eyes.

"Look kid, crying about wetting yourself isn't going to make you feel better." Loggo remarked as he blinked a few times. "Trust me."

Vanellope sniffled as she rubbed her nose, standing up as she faced Loggo, replying while sniffling, "Well, what do you think I should do?"

Loggo took a few seconds to think of a proper response. "Maybe you should look into therapy. You have any of those in your game?" He replied in all belches.

Vanellope sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, obviously knowing what was and wasn't in Sugar Rush. "I don't think so, no."

"Therapy? Pfft!" Emitted down the hallway, of which was actually translated from loud flatulence, as a blue colored can of beans jumped towards Vanellope and Loggo. "No therapy is going to help you out?"

Vanellope rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she placed her left hand inside her pouch. "Yeesh, and I thought I was gassy," She muttered to herself, blinking in astonishment. "First a burping and farting toilet, and now a farting can of beans?" Vanellope chuckled a bit, getting a tiny bit of humor out of the situation. "What's next, a plunger that sounds like doing its duty?"

Loggo sighed as he bounced up and down, replying in burps and farts, "Guffo, do you mind? I'm trying to help this young girl out."

Guffo scoffed as he narrowed his eyes. "Well, you're doing a splendid job, Loggo. I can see that she's being helped out."

Vanellope picked up Guffo, holding him with both of her hands as she got the giggles out of the way. "Okay, Mr. Farty Mouth, can you help me overcome my urine trouble?" She asked, obviously seeking what the can of beans was instigating.

Guffo chuckled as he promptly replied, "Well of course I do, booger breath! Just go sneak over to Hero's Duty, and you'll be quick to learn a thing or two about disicpline!"

Vanellope frowned as she dropped Guffo, placing both of her hands inside her pouch as she sighed, closing her eyes while shaking her head. "Yeah, like that will help me out..." She muttered as she sat on the floor, sighing.

Guffo and Loggo continued looking at each other, while taking glances at Vanellope as they continued bouncing in place, chatting with each other in loud flatulence, which caused somewhat of a disturbance for the Bad Anon Meeting as they overheard Loggo and Guffo's conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

Vanellope Von Schweetz was still in the laundry room with Loggo The Toilet and Guffo the living can of baked beans, with Vanellope growing bored of waiting.

"I'm tired of wetting myself accidentally on the spot!" Vanellope exclaimed as she still had her hands inside her green pouch, puffing her cheeks up. "Do you two know any place I can go to man myself up?"

Loggo and Guffo exchanged glances with each other as they turned to Vanellope.

"Well..." Guffo started, speaking in all farts, "There is Hero's Duty. You ever tried that?"

Vanellope gulped as she began trembling, glancing down at her shaky legs. "It's a bit too dark and edgy for me..."

Loggo laughed as he slammed his lid harder. "Ha! Dark and edgy? That's every single video game ever nowadays!" He bellowed in burps and farts, calming down as he replied, "It's the hottest game in Litwak's Arcade right now! Well, next to the recently revived popularity of Fix It Felix Jr."

Vanellope's eyes lit up as she faced Loggo. "you really think I should give it a shot?" She asked, feeling better.

Loggo and Guffo nodded in response, or at least their bouncing could be considered nodding if possible.

Vanellope exclaimed with glee as she jumped in the air, hugging Guffo and then hugging Loggo. "Thanks you two, I feel better already!" After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, her smile disappearing as she pushed herself away from Loggo, realizing that she got herself dirty from hugging the two dirty objects. "Oh gross! I just hugged a can of beans and a toilet!" She placed her hands on her hips as she murmured. "Please tell me you got cleaned recently..."

Loggo sighed as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, how I wish. I haven't been cleaned up in years."

Vanellope screamed in disgust as she ran down the hallway, eventually finding her way out of Pac Man as she headed back to the Game Central Station, with Loggo and Guffo looking at each other, unsure what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Vanellope Von Schweetz looked up at the electronically gate. Was Hero's Duty really a good choice to check out? She didn't think of it as she ran in, taking the highly advanced train as she made it to the entrance of Hero's Duty, being able to pass under many of the generic space marines as she made her way to the outskirts of the game, seeing plenty of Cybugs flying about, being blasted by more space marines.

"I'm not sure if this is a good place for me to control my bladder..." Vanellope muttered to herself as she still felt damp, placing her hands inside her pouch. "I sure hope that smelly old toilet was right..."

Suddenly, before she knew it, Vanellope was snatched on the shoulders by an adult Cybug. Vanellope screamed, glitching her way free as she fell down in the sky, landing on the back of another adult Cybug, which fired off green lasers from its mouth. Vanellope peed again, not being able to comprehend what was occurring right then and there as she held on tight, the cybug flying through the space marines and tearing them apart to pieces without even trying.


	13. Chapter 13

Vanellope Von Schweetz was in Hero's Duty, trying to better herself over her potty trouble as she was clinging onto a giant cybug that was flying about, attacking space marines left and right with other, larger cybugs as the generic space marines fired as much as they could. Vanellope was peeing herself at every moment, not expecting Hero's Duty to be so violent and scary.

"How in all the Starry Starburst of sugar did Stinkbrain get his medal from this frightening place?" Vanellope exclaimed as the cybug went high into the dark, stormy guy, screaming as she clinged on, closing her eyes as the cybug was zapped, spiraling downwards.

Suddenly, another cybug pushed the dead spiraling cybug out of the way, with Vanellope being tossed across the air. Vanellope glitched, landing a few inches down on the ground as she noticed several dark, green zapped eggs in front of her, all of them hatching into baby cybugs. Vanellope gasped as she tried getting up, but she tripped, landing on top of a egg, freeing a baby Cybug. Vanellope turned around, to see it looking at her.

"Err... gosh, I'm sorry...?" Vanellope apologized as she slowly petted the baby cybug.

The baby cybug blinked as it scuttled onto Vanellope's right arm, scrawling down to her damp skirt, getting somewhat glitched as its green got less natural green and more sea green. Vanellope gasped as she noticed the baby cybug glance at her, its eyes too cute to resist.

"Oh my gumballs..." Vanellope mumbled as she placed her hands on her face, puffing up her cheeks, "You are so cute, I just wanna hug you!"

Suddenly, a trio of angry, giant cybugs surrounded Vanellope, opening up their frightening blue jaws. Vanellope screamed as she tumbled back, wetting herself again as she whimpered. The small baby cybug suddenly grew giant, revealing its frightening red jaws, scaring off the other cybugs as they fled, only to be blasted by the space marines. The giant cybug became much smaller again, turning to Vanellope and cooing her, rubbing its feelers on her right leg.

Vanellope blinked as she noticed that this particular cybug saved her life, picking it up and hugging it. "You saved me... I never would have expected a baby cybug to save my butt..."

The odd colored cybug chirped as it felt good being hugged by Vanellope, a nice sweet moment in the midst of a never ending war.


	14. Chapter 14

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, this story certainly exploded in a way I didn't expect in the slightest. It's a coincidence how we're here exactly a month later, and that this glory is ending on the 14th chapter. Well, I'm glad you folks all enjoyed it, so here it is, the satisfying end of Vanellopee. And kudos to the one person who wanted the cybug to have a name. Enjoy!

* * *

Vanellope Von Schweetz left the dark, cybernetic world of Hero's Duty, heading back into the Game Central Station with her new, energetic friend, the sea green colored baby cybug. Vanellope bumped into Wreck It Ralph, who was heading to Tapper's for one more drink.

"Oh hey, Fart Feathers!" Ralph greeted as he placed his gigantic hand on his hips. "Did you finally overcame your little problem?"

Vanellope whistled innocently as she shook her head. "Not quite, but I have learned to appreciate it. Whether I like it or not, peeing myself is part of me, and I just gotta accept that and go with the flow." She then smiled as she looked Ralph in the eyes. "And there's no one I rather be, than me."

Ralph smiled as he lowered his eyes, patting Vanellope on the head with his left hand. "That sounds great, kid. I'm glad to hear that you managed to find a way to cope with it." He then lifted his head up, to hear the sirens going off. He waved to Vanellope. "Well, I gotta get back to Fix It Felix Jr.. I'll see you in a few hours, Vanellope!"

Vanellope nodded as she waved goodbye to Ralph. "Okay, stink brain! Take care!" She looked down at her pouch, speaking to her cybug buddy. "Come on, Pixel, I'm gonna give you a new home!"

The friendly baby cybug, newly christened Pixel, squealed with joy as Vanellope headed back into Sugar Rush. Her skirt was still damp from her urine, but she did not think of it any less, fully accepting it after the entire chaotic day.

Once back in Sugar Rush, Vanellope headed towards the Sugar Rush Speedway, only to bump into Taffyta Muttonfudge, who had Rancis and Candlehead behind her, along with the other racers, all who were ready to race. Vanellope smirked, her hands still inside her pouch, holding her baby cybug Pixel.

"So, the bed wetter returned, huh?" Taffyta teased as she took her strawberry flavored pink lollipop out of her mouth, smirking. "How was embarrassing yourself all over the arcade, President Vanilla Pee?"

Vanellope stuck her tongue out at Taffyta. "Well, if it was your elaborate plan to make myself go through a deep depression like I did back when I was considered nothing more than a glitch, you nearly did a good job." She smiled as she moved her head up, closing her eyes. "But, I have learned to appreciate being a bed wetter. There's nothing wrong with wetting yourself."

Rancis gulped as he felt his pants getting tighter, causing the racers to look at him oddly. "Oh geeze, Vanellope, stop making me so aroused..." He muttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Vaneloope giggled as she noticed Rancis's plight. "Oh Fluggerbutter, I appreciate the fact that you find me so appealing." She then revealed her damp skirt. "If it helps, I'm still a little wet down here..."

Rancis fainted from being too attracted to Vanellope, falling on his back. The other male racers rolled their eyes while shaking their heads.

Candlehead tilted her head to the right. "So, you're totally find feeling wet?" She asked, glancing up at the candle on her head and gasping, placing both of her hands on her face. "Oh my glob! I have a candle on my head! I never knew that!"

Vanellope shook her head as she shrugged. "Well, now that I have asserted myself, if you excuse me, I'm going to get ready for the race." As she was heading to her castle to get her kart, she stopped, turning around and smiling. "Oh by the way, have you met my new buddy?"

"New buddy?" All of the racers asked, except for Rancis and Candlehead, the former having fainted and the latter still having her mind blown due to her oblivious nature.

Vanellope then took Pixel out, revealing the cute, sea green cybug to the other racers. The other racers gasped as Taffyta approached it, glaring at Vanellope.

"You know the rules, Vanel!" Taffyta barked as she slapped Pixel off Vanellope's hands. "No outside things from the other arcade games! What is wrong with you?"

Pixel sniffled as it got back on its tiny legs, before growing to a much larger size, being twice the height of the Sugar Russians. Pixel bellowed as it revealed the light blue insides of its mouth, scaring the Sugar Russians as they all held each other. Taffyta screamed the most, falling on her back as she crawled backwards, completely devastated. Taffyta widened her eyes in horror, feeling much warmer as she glanced down, to see that she wet herself in fright. Vanellope noticed, also looking up to see that the other racers have also wet themselves, with Candlehead looking down to see Pixel's scary form, screaming as she started running in fright, crashing into a nearby red and white sugar cane and falling down, her legs in the air.

"Well well well, look what we have here," Vanellope commented as she patted Pixel, allowing it to return to its cute, baby form, picking it up in her hands as she approached Taffyta, chuckling. "Looks like I'm not the only one here who wets myself!"

Taffyta started crying as tears came flowing down her eyes, getting rub and rubbing her eyes with both of her hands. "That's because I got scared of your freaky bug, you stubborn glitch! It's not like I..." She was too broken down, crying loudly as she collapsed on her knees.

Vanellope smiled, being proud of making Taffyta make an embarrassment of herself as she looked up, to see the other Sugar Russians crying as well, besides the fainted Rancis and Candlehead. Vanellope giggled as she hugged Pixel, looking at it and saying, "While Ralph my be my best friend forever, you're definitely my number two, Pixel!"

Pixel chirped happily in response, and after a few minutes, with the arcade opening, the game of Sugar Rush would go on, with both Rancis and Candlehead taking the day off. All was well for Vanellope, who fully accepted her urine trouble, as well as gaining a new friend in Pixel.

**THE END**


End file.
